fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Washing Up for Dinner/The Soup Song
(After Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls ran downstairs towards the pot with the soup boiling hard, Crysta lowered the heat, stirred the soup in the pot and she and the girls tasted it and noticed the Pokemon watching from upstairs while relieved that the soup is still good) Girls: Dinner's just about ready soon. (Meanwhile the seven Pokemon were peeking from the top of the banister where Togepi had stuck his head into a hole in it. They sniffed the air, breathed in deeply, and sighed) Pokemon except Togepi: Ah! Soup! Hooray! (Pikachu, Meowth, Squirtle, Wobbuffet, Bulbasaur, and Charmander, who were not foolish enough to stick their heads through the banister, ran to the table, each one stepping on Togepi's back. They were arguing over the food, each one wanting to be the first. Togepi tried to follow them, but his head was in the banister. After several bumps, his head finally popped through, and he flew backwards into the wall. Aching from the pain, he flew down the stairs, only to end up tumbling. He got up and quickly flew to the table and into his chair, but his chair fell backwards, and he went rolling out of it. He stood up in his chair and sat down to join the argument. Soon, all six Pokemon were fighting over bread rolls and knocking Togepi out of his chair again. They were just about to bite into them when Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls stopped them) Crysta: (To the Pokemon) Ah, ah, ah! Just a minute! (The Pokemon stopped fighting and turned their heads to listen) Crysta: Supper's not quite ready yet. Blossom: Crysta's right. You'll just have time to wash. Pokemon except Meowth and Togepi: (Confused) "Wash?" Meowth: (Frowning) Ha! I knew there was a catch to it! (He threw down his spoon and crossing his arms in defiance) Bulbasaur: (Confused) Why wash? Squirtle: (Confused) What for? Charmander: (Confused) We're not going anywhere, are we? Pikachu: (Confused) It's not the New Year. (Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Togepi shook their heads) Crysta: (Smiling) Oh, perhaps you have washed. Pikachu: (Thinking to himself) Perhaps we.... (He realizes what Crysta meant) Bubbles: (Suspiciously, folding her arms across her chest) But when? (Pikachu kept waffling about when he and the other Pokemon had already washed) Pikachu: When? When? You said.... Ah, last week, month, ye.... Why, recently! Pokemon: Yes, recently. Buttercup: (Skeptically) Oh, recently? Crysta: Then let us see your hands. Buttercup: Or paws or whatever. (The Pokemon backed away with their hands behind their backs, looking guilty) Bubbles: Let us see your hands. (Pikachu gave up and showed her his dusty hands) Crysta: (Shocked) Pikachu, My ladies-in-waiting and I are surprised. (Pikachu put his hands behind his back again. The girls looked at Wobbuffet) Buttercup: Come on, let us see. (He does so like Pikachu did) Crysta: Oh, Wobbuffet, my my, my. And you, Bulbasaur? (Bulbasaur was wiping his paws and vines against this bulb, but they were still dirty) Bubbles: Worse than I thought. (Togepi showed his hands, but they were also dirty. Squirtle slowly showed his hands) Blossom: How shocking of you, Squirtle. (While they were looking at Charmander, Meowth looked at his dirty hands, but he didn't care with an angry huff) Crysta: Now, all of you, go straight outside and wash, or you won't get a bite to eat. Powerpuff Girls: You heard her. (The Pokemon, except Meowth, nods in an understanding way, and marched single file outside to the backyard. They went outside except Togepi who went behind the door and hit a wall. Togepi recovered, and gave a embarrassed smile as he ran outside. The only one left was Meowth who just stood there, frowning in front of Crysta's group) Blossom: Well, aren't you going to wash? (Meowth just turned his back to them and didn't say anything with a glare) Buttercup: (Smugly) What's the matter? You afraid to get wet by water like the cat you are? (Meowth seemed a little surprised. He then turned to Buttercup and stuck his tongue out at her while pulling underneath his eye with his finger. He snickered to himself as he walked away, but didn't look back where he was going and walked into the door) Buttercup: Oh, man. Crysta: Did you hurt yourself? (Meowth just scoffed. He walked out to the backyard and slammed the door behind him. He took a seat on a barrel and frowned) Meowth: (Mumbling angrily) Girls...! Who do they think they are?! (Then he saw the other Pokemon near a tub) Pikachu: (Nervously) Courage, guys, courage! Don't be nervous. (Bulbasaur ran his finger through the water) Bulbasaur: Gosh, it's wet. (Charmander touched the water and started shivering) Charmander: It's cold too! Wobbuffet: Do we have to do it? Pikachu: Well, it'll please Princess Crysta and her ladies-in-waiting. Bulbasaur: I'll take the chance. Pokemon, except Meowth: Me too! Meowth: (Scoffs) Those girls' wiles are beginning to work, but I'm warning you all; You give them an inch and they'll walk all over you. Pikachu: Don't listen to that grumpy cat. Come on now, guys. Charmander: How hard do we scrub? Squirtle: Do you get in the tub? Wobbuffet: Do you have to wash where it doesn't show? Pikachu: Wobbuffet, there's kids reading this. Now come on guys. Don't get excited. Here we go. (Then he began to speak in rhymes through song) Pikachu:'' ''Step up to the tub It ain't no disgrace Just pull up your sleeves and get up in place Then scoop up the water And rub it in on your face And go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-un-dum Pick up the soap Now don't try to bluff Work up the latter And when you got enough Get you hands full of water Ya snort and ya snuff And go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Udle-dle-um-dum (They all do so) Pikachu: Ya douse and souse Ya rub and scrub Ya sputter and splash all over the tub (A fly hovered over Wobbuffet and landed on a bar of soap and got covered in bubbles) Pikachu: You may feel cold and wet when you're done But ya gotta admit it's good clean fun So splash all you like It's ain't any trick As soon as you're through You'll feel mighty stick Meowth: Bunch of all wimpy wimps Ya make me sick going Blu-ddidle,-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-um-dum (Pikachu started scrubbing the Pokemon's heads with a scrubber, but when it was Togepi's turn, he kept ducking out of the way. When Pikachu finally got him, he knocked Togepi's head in the tub, but scrubbed him anyways) Meowth: (Sneeringly in anger, scoffs) The next thing you know, she'll be tying you fur up in pink ribbons, put makeup on youse, and spraying that stuff called.... Perfume! (While Pikachu was drying off, Squirtle's shell was covered with water. He shook it off and sprayed Pikachu. Togepi's ear was full of water and he couldn't push it out. He shook his head and it was swooshing with water. He put his finger and his mouth and blew and water came squirting out of his ears. Wobbuffet was using a towel along with Bulbasaur and Charmander dried himself off with his flame) Meowth: (Snootingly) A fine bunch of sissies you turned out to be. (Pikachu glared at the comment) Meowth: (Snootingly) I'd like to see anybody make me wash if I didn't wanna. (Pikachu glared at him and quietly huddled everyone together for a plan. They stopped whispering and started casually whistling and walking toward Meowth. The Scratching Cat Pokemon didn't notice until they all surround him, making him confused) Meowth: What? Pikachu: Get him! (They jumped on top of him and carried him) Pikachu: Get him to the tub! Get him over to the tub! Meowth: (Struggling) Let me loose, you idiots! Let me go! (They all tried getting Meowth into the tub until they finally did. Togepi was pushed out and he tumbled onto Pikachu. He landed on Pikachu's lap, making the Electric Mouse Pokemon put him down) Pikachu: Get the soap! (Togepi nodded and grabbed the soap off the floor,, but it slipped out of his hands. He tried to grab it, but it kept slipping out one hand and the other. He saw the soap on the floor. He crawled down and tried sneaking up on it. It slipped away, bounced against Squirtle and went into Togepi's mouth. He looked around in confusion until he hiccuped and bubbles came out, he hiccuped again and bubbles came out. He hiccuped so hard that he fell over. He felt his stomach and realized he swallowed the soap. He hiccuped again and again. Meanwhile, the rest of the Pokemon were washing an angry Meowth) Pikachu:'' ''Now scrub real hard It can't be denied That he'll look mighty cute As he soon as he's dried Wobbuffet, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle:'' ''We'll it's good for the soul And it's good for the hide to go (They dunked Meowth in the tub) Meowth:'' ''Blud-dle-uh-udle-ud-dle Ud-dle-um-dum (Togepi was surrounded by the bubbles he hiccuped and still was. He tried holding his breath, but it made him turn red, let out a large hiccup that sent him flying in the air and crashing onto the ground. The Pokemon were putting bows on Meowth's whiskers and even makeup on his face, much to his annoyance and anger) Squirtle: Isn't he adorable? Charmander: (Chuckling a bit) He smells like a petunia! (Bulbasaur puts a flower crown on Meowth's head) Bulbasaur: He's so cute with that! (They laugh a bit while Meowth just glared) Meowth: You'll pay for this! (From inside the house, Crysta banged on the pot and she and the Powerpuff Girls called out) Crysta's group: Supper! (The Pokemon heard them and got excited) Pokemon, except Meowth: Supper? Food! Hooray! (They dropped Meowth in the tub and ran off. Meowth was left soaking wet with his makeup washed off and frowning and then he scoffed. Inside, the Pokemon seated at the table and served themselves with some soup. As they ate and enjoyed the soup, they were slurping like dogs, dipping some pieces of bread in it, and/or even holding the bowl up and slurping it down with either the bowls or spoons. During this, they were singing) Squirtle: With a spoon With a bowl With a music in your soul You can cheer things up With the zub, zub, zub Of the music in your soup With a gulp With a grin Get a wiggle in on your chin You can make things hum With a zum, zum, zum Of the music in your soup Pokemon, except Meowth: Swing that spoon Gotta keep on dippin' Scoop up that soup Gotta keep on sippin' 'Till the bowl is dry And your face is drippin' Let her rip Let her roar To the first and the second And the third encore (As the Pokemon continued enjoying the soup, Meowth, having dried himself off from the water and removing his ribbons and makeup residue outside, peeked inside and then snuck to his chair at the table. He looked at his bowl full of soup in suspicion, but then deciding to take the chance, he scooped a spoonful of soup and slurped it up. Then he slowly smiled softly, having loved the soup. Then he joined in the feast happily. Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls were watching with calm awkward smiles as they chuckled a bit and then Crysta politely spoke up) Crysta: Excuse me. (But the Pokemon continued slurping. Then finally, Crysta tapped on her bowl with her spoon, getting the Pokemon, except the slurping Meowth's, attention. Then Charmander elbowed Meowth, making him stop) Meowth: (Whispering savagely) What?! (Charmander points at Crysta in order to explain it to Meowth and Meowth looked and frowned) Meowth: (Flatly) What is it now? Crysta and Powerpuff Girls: Where did you learn to eat soup that way? Bulbasaur: Well, we just learned it ourselves naturally. Squirtle: Anybody can do it. Bulbasaur: With practice. (The girls chuckled) Blossom: Yes, but you don't understand. Bubbles: Blossom's right. Buttercup: Let Crysta teach you how to eat properly. (Crysta nods and seated herself) Crysta: This is how gentlemen eat soup. Pokemon: (Confused) Gentlemen? Crysta: Yes. Now watch. (She picked up her spoon and showed them how to eat properly to teach them) Crysta: Spoon in the hand, bending the wrist, into the bowl, and out with a twist. (Getting it, the Pokemon did the same thing) Pokemon: Spoon in the hand, bending the wrist, into the bowl, and out with a twist. Crysta: (Happily) Yes! Blossom: (Happily) That's perfect! Bubbles: (Giggling a bit) Just like gentlemen! Buttercup: (Happily) Now you got it! Pokemon: Perfect? Nice! (They then slurped up the soup from their spoons in a polite way. Even Meowth seemed to enjoy it. The girls, despite being calmly surprised by their slurping, just shrugged with a smile and a little chuckle and enjoyed the meal as well. Suddenly, while they enjoyed, Togepi was slurping when suddenly, he accidentally swallowed his spoon with an inhale. He got confused upon noticing the spoon missing, unaware that he swallowed it. He looked around at first, but then hiccuped some bubbles from the soap inside of him, making the spoon inside of him rattle. Realizing, he chirped away, getting everyone's attention and making them concerned) Squirtle: What's wrong with Togepi? Bulbasaur: He swallowed his spoon! (Then they ran up to him to help him as Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls watched in concern, hoping Togepi will be fine. Then Togepi bounced around on his chair from the hiccups, and the Pokemon chased him around until they caught him finally) Charmander: Now we got him! (Togepi bounced from a hiccup again) Squirtle: Open his mouth! I'll get it! (Charmander holds Togepi's mouth open gently) Squirtle: Say "Ah." Togepi: Ah. (Then he hiccuped the spoon out in a bubble from the soap and it floated in the air) Meowth: There it is! Bulbasaur: Grab it! Squirtle: I got it! (Just when Squirtle grabbed it, the bubble popped and the spoon landed back inside Togepi's mouth) Pikachu: No, no! That'll never work! Turn him upside-down! Shake it up! (Meowth and Charmander then flipped Togepi upside-down and shook him to make the spoon come out. Then Squirtle prepared to kick Togepi's rear) Squirtle: Here, I'll get it! (Togepi prepared himself) Squirtle: That's it! Ready? Pokemon: Ready! Squirtle: Clear the way! (After Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls got out of the way, Squirtle then charged and kicked Togepi in the rear, and thankfully, both the spoon and the soap shot out from his mouth and pinned onto the wall) Girls and Pokemon: Hooray! (They laughed happily a bit) Buttercup: That was cool the way it shot out! (Realizing he's laughing as well, Meowth quickly stopped himself and acted tough again) Meowth: Yeah, yeah. But can we resume eating now? (Realizing he's right, they understood happily) Girls and Pokemon: Yeah! (Then they resumed their supper) Coming up: Back at the castle, Gothel learns from the mirror about Crysta being alive still and decides to take matters into her own hands to be the fairest of all, but in a scary way. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Fanmakes